Gundam Seed Future
by UQ
Summary: Kelanjutan dari GSD. Ada perubahan di takdir setiap chara dan dua OC. Cerita ini di mulai dari akhir episode 50. Fic collab UQxKG. Warning inside... *sorry, we're not good at summary*


**UQ: ***Muncul tiba-tiba* Ola minna-san! Ini Fic pertama w di Fandom ini dan juga fic colab w bersama Rie-san...

**KG: **Kejadian berawal dari semua episode GSD, hanya ada tambahan tokoh yang buatan sendiri (karena tidak ridho tokoh yang disukai sama orang lain yang 'jelek').

**UQ: **Kalau w sih biar seru aja, kan kasian abang Atun jadi perjaka. Hubungannya sama eneng Meyrin masih gak jelas.

**KG: **Ya udah kita mulai aja ceritanya. GSD bukan milik kita berdua.

**UQ: **Ya kalau milik kita berdua, mungkin KG-san dah ngebuat hologramnya Shinn yang bisa dia ajak ngomong, dipeluk, atau ehm-ehm...

**KG: ***batuk* Apa maksudmu sama yang terakhir!

**UQ: **Ah udah, ayo mulai... *kabur*

**KG: **Jangan kabur! *ngejar*

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Gundam Seed Future_

_By: Aidou Yuukihara dan Riehi Shizukagu_

_Rate: T_

_Genre: Action, Humor, Romance, Parody._

_Warning: Agak Typo, gak ada Yaoi, Yuri atau Hentai. Walaupun agak lebay. OC. Menjauhi OOC..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dari GSD episode 50, saat semua tokoh bertarung dan Shinn-Lunamaria 'terhempas' ke permukaan planet yang mirip bulan (entah apa namanya, ku tak peduli). Riehi yang berpisah dengan teman-temannya yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri karena kapal Minerva akan hancur, berkeliling sendiri disekitar situ dengan pesawat penyelamat kecil.

Melihat ada 'titik' aneh dipermukaan planet itu, dia mendekat, mendarat. Lalu, "Hoii! Kalian sedang apa? Ayo masuk, semua udah pada pergi tuh.. Bukannya balik atau apa gitu, malah menikmati 'kembang api' yang gak jelas gitu..."

"Ekhh.. Apa maksudmu? Aku dan Shinn hanya..."

Dipotong oleh Shinn, "Bukan apa-apa.. Aku hanya terjatuh.. Baiklah, aku akan segera masuk.."

Lunamaria yang dipotong pembicaraannya dan menggerutu dalam hatinya segera masuk. Ia disuruh oleh Riehi untuk duduk di depan, di samping dia. Sementara Shinn, yang masih setengah sadar, duduk sendiri di belakang.

"Kita... Apa lagi ya..?", gumamnya sendiri di belakang.

-ditempat lain (yang diduga telah hancur lebur)-

"Rey, lepaskan tanganku.. aku harus ke tempat dia!" kata Thalia sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Rey.

"Ibu, sudahlah.. Kita bisa mulai dari awal lagi kan? Meski pun tanpa dia..." jawab Rey sedikit menggumam.

"Tapi.. meski pun begitu, kau tetap memiliki DNA-nya. Dan kau harus..." Thalia sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkannya.

"Harus menyelamatkannya? Sudahlah bu, kita harus pergi dari sini secepatnya." Rey menarik paksa tangan Thalia.

"Ta-"

"Ayolah bu!" Rey sedikit membentak dan menarik lebih kencang tangan Thalia.

Mereka berlari dengan latar api yang bergelora yang siap membakar mereka, bunyi letusan dimana-mana yang siap melenyapkan gendang telinga mereka, dan juga asap pekat yang menyelimuti mereka (emangnya ada bakar-bakar atau kembang api ya?).

-pindah tempat lagi-

Saat Athrun ingin kembali menuju Archangel, dia melihat ke arah tempat jatuhnya Shinn dan melihat sebuah pesawat penyelamat yang tak jauh dari sana. Namun, dia melihat pesawat seperti pesawat yang bingung ingin kemana (soalnya di depan mereka itu tidak ada apa-apa). Athrun pun mencoba untuk menghubungi pilot pesawat itu.

_BIP-BIP-BIP_

"Wah, bunyi apaan sih?" ujar Lunamaria.

"Hmm.. Siapa yang menghubungi..?" gumam Riehi sambil menekan tombol 'angkat'.

"Hoi, siapa di sana?" kata Riehi.

"_Ohh, jadi itu kalian.. Kalian mau kemana?"_

"Ini orang siapa sih? Sok kenal banget.." gerutu Shinn.

"_Oii.. Jangan asal ngomong ya..? Aku bisa mendengarmu tau! Athrun tau...!"_

"Ohh.. Athrun.. Nan desu ka?" ujar Riehi datar.

"_Jangan mengatakan hal yang ga jelas begitu.. Kalian tuh yang memangnya mau kemana?"_

"Gak tau..." jawab mereka bertiga hampir bersamaan.

"_Ya sudah, cepat ikuti aku ke Archangel!" _

_Biiiiiiiippppp..._

"Eh! Kenapa udah dimatiin!" Kata Lunamaria terkejut.

"Dasar jaim!" kata Riehi dan Shinn.

"Kita ikut apa nggak nih? Kali aja dapet makanan..." kata Riehi sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya.

"Sudahlah kita ikut saja..." jawab Lunamaria yang memiliki maksud terselubung (PDKT sama Athrun. **UQ: **Oh tidak bisa!).

"Teserahlah..." kata Shinn dibelakang sambil menyandarkan badannya kekursi.

"Oke, ayo kita berangkat!" ujar Riehi sambil menggerakkan tuas kemudinya.

-pindah tempat (lagi?)-

Di dalam Archangel, di 'garasi' tempat para Gundam 'mendarat', Lacus menunggu Kira keluar dari Gundam –sang kekasih yang amat dinantinya. Sesaat Kira telah keluar dari Gundamnya dan turun menghampiri Lacus. Lacus langsung berlari ke arahnya seraya menangis sambil tersenyum bahagia. Yah yang jelas mereka lagi ehm-ehm dan dua Author yang tau diri ini memilih untuk pergi daripada jadi pengganggu.

Tak lama Athrun tiba dengan diikuti pesawat kecil di belakangnya. Semua orang yang melihat kedatangan pesawat itu penasaran dengan siapa yang di dalamnya, karena mereka merasa semua awak kapal itu telah lengkap.

Setelah melihat di dalam itu adalah para awak kapal ZAFT, semua orang merasa siaga. Lacus dan Kira yang melihat langsung menghampiri dan bertanya pada Athrun. Mendengar penjelasan Athrun bahwa mereka dulunya adalah temannya di ZAFT, Lacus dan Kira memberitahukan pada semuanya kalau mereka orang yang tidak perlu diwaspadai. Shinn, Riehi, dan Lunamaria langsung diajak berkeliling dulu sebelum di bawa ke ruang istirahat bagi mereka.

-untuk kesekian kalinya pindah tempat lagi dan Archangel sudah mendarat-

**Yuuki POV**

'_Dimana aku? Kenapa tercium bau obat-obatan?'_

Kucoba membuka kedua bola mataku. Begitu berat rasanya, padahal hanya melakukan hal sepele seperti ini. Aku melihat ruangan bercat putih dengan bau-bau obat yang tidak familiar untuk hidungku. Sesaat kemudian aku melihat seorang perempuan yang sepertinya sepantaran denganku dengan rambut oranyenya datang mendekat kearahku.

"Sudah bangun ternyata, apa sudah meresa baikan?" Tanya perempuan itu dan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ini dimana?" tanyaku dengan suara yang agak parau.

"Kau berada di kapal induk Archangel. Salah satu awak kapal menemukanmu dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri di salah satu lorong kapal ini. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?"

"Aku tidak tahu..." gumamku. Sepertinya aku ingat tapi kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal penting seperti itu!

Keadaan hening sejenak, perempuan itu mulai beranjak dari posisinya. "Ayo kita pergi!"

Orang ini gila, apa dia tidak bisa tahu kalau aku sedang dalam masa-masa... errr kritis?

"Tu-tunggu dulu..." aku membuatnya berhenti.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menengok ke arahku.

"I-itu.."

"Ah ya benar! Aku lupa menanyakan namamu. Namamu siapa?" sialan, bukan itu maksudku!

"Yuuki, Shimizu Yuukihara." Jawabku dengan tenang.

"Oke Yuuki-chan! Panggil saja ak-" aku memutus perkataannya.

"Jangan gunakan –chan pada namaku, itu menggelikan..."

"Yuuki-tan?" tanyanya dengan memasang muka agak menggelikan untukku.

"TIDAK!"

"Yuuki-san bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah yang agak murung.

"Bolehlah... dari pada yang tadi..."

"Bagus! Kalau begitu panggil aku Miriallia." Dia menarik tanganku lagi dan membawaku kesebuah ruangan. Di ruangan ini banyak orang-orang dengan pakaian yang sama.

"Hei Miriallia, kau terlihat ceria sekali!" komentar salah satu dari mereka.

"Betul! Apa kau sudah janjian dengan Dearka." Saut yang lainnya.

"A-aku... Ah sudahlah, kenalkan dia Yuuki."

Aku membukuk, dan kembali keposisi semula. "Salam kenal, saya Shimizu Yuukihara.. Mohon dibantu untuk kedepannya.."

"Wah.. Kau formal sekali.." ujar awak yang lain.

"Menarik..! dari mana asalmu? Disini itu sudah jarang yang menggunakan bahasa seformal kau, Cagalli sekali pun.." sahut yang lainnya.

_Plak.._ Tangan Miriallia menyambut punggungku dengan 'agak' keras atau harus kubilang sangat keras. Itu.. amat menyakitkan!

"Jangan seformal itu kali!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ta-"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok." Bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku kau tak perlu memukulku!

Aku duduk di sebuah kursi dekat jendela. Aku meminum tehku perlahan-lahan sambil melihat ke arah jalan. Ini benar-benar tempat yang berbeda. Jalanan disini lebih luas dan sepi. Berbeda di Yokohama yang ramai dan tak sesepi ini. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku tersesat di tempat seperti ini.

**NORMAL POV**

Semua awak kapal di ruangan itu bercakap-cakap mengenai apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Ada yang ingin kembali kekeluarganya atau kembali rutinitas sehari-hari mereka sebelum perang. Yuuki hanya duduk mendengarkan percakapan mereka sambil meminum tehnya.

Suara langkah kaki yang lumayan banyak terdengar semakin mendekat diiringi suara orang-orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Pintu otomatis ruangan itu terbuka. Shinn, Athrun, Kira, Riehi, Lacus, Meyrin dan Lunamaria masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan di ikuti oleh Mu dana Murrue di belakangnya. Mereka baru saja dari tempat monumen kematian (ke tempat yang seharusnya disanalah Shinn dan Kira berkenalan dalam episode terakhir GSD).

'_Ah.. Ada orang cantik masuk..'_ ujar Yuuki dalam hatinya sendiri.

Yang dilihat Yuuki bukanlah Lacus, Riehi, Murrue, ataupun Lunamaria dan Meyrin. Melainkan...

"Apa?" Athrun menatap dingin Yuuki yang terus memperhatikannya.

"Cantik..." Gumam Yuuki dengan ekspresinya yang datar.

"!" Athrun langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Waahh... ada apa tuh? Hahahaha Athrun memang cocok kok dipanggil cantik.. tapi tetap seleraku pada cewek tulen ya..." Ledek Mu yang disambut dengan tawa oleh semua orang.

"Apaan tuh..? Aku gak suka dibilang begituan.. Lagian aku itu gak ada niat untuk gituan... Maaf ya..." ujar Athrun.

"Gitu apanya? Aku kan hanya bilang kau cocok dibilang cantik.. wah.., apa yang kau pikirkan hah..?" ledeknya lagi.

Athrun yang salting langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Oh iya, Lacus-sama dan kawan yang baru datang! Ini dia orangnya, yang tadi salah satu awak kapal temukan saat perang berlangsung..." ujar Miriallia sambil menunjuk ke arah Yuuki.

Yuuki yang tiba-tiba diperkenalkan, hanya menunduk sambil menyebutkan namanya (tentu saja dengan nada yang datar), "Perkenalkan, saya Yuuki, Shimizu Yuukihara."

"Ah, kau ini! meski pun tadi aku memanggilnya dengan –sama, tapi kau tak usah seformal itu.." Sambil memukul punggung Yuuki.

"Tapi-"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu..." Potong Lacus.

'_Bukan itu maksudku! Punggungku!'_ Yuuki berteriak sedih di balik wajah datarnya.

Yang lain pun ikut memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing. Setelah itu mereka duduk tak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi berdiri. Murrue pun bertanya kepada mereka satu persatu mengenai apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini. Sebagian besar menjawab ingin kembali kekehidupan mereka sebelum perang, sama seperti Lunamaria, Meyrin, dan Miriallia. Saat pertanyaan itu mengarah ke Riehi, Shinn, dan Yuuki...

Shinn hanya menjawab, "Entahlah.."

Riehi, "Hmm.. Sebenarnya sih aku masih ingin di ORB, tapi karena tidak ada kenalan.. jadinya..."

Sementara Yuuki... "Tidak tahu."

Sontak hampir semua yang ada disitu menengok ke arah mereka. Entah hanya terkejut, kasian, atau memang hanya ingin menengok. (**KG:** Sorry ya, Riehi tak perlu belas kasian..).

"Kalau begitu kalian tinggal di mansionku saja! Disana banyak ruangan kosong," Ajaknya dengan senyum yang biasa ia tunjukan.

"Tenang.. Semenjak penyerangan yang membuat mansionku itu hancur, ayahku beserta anak-anak yang lain sudah pindah ke tengah kota. Jadi, setelah pembangunannya selesai, mansionku kosong." Ujar Lacus mencoba menyakinkan.

"Oke! Tapi aku harus mengambil barang-barangku dulu di PLANT Virgo." Ujar Riehi.

"Sama aku juga," ujar Shinn.

"Wah kebetulan sekali... Aku juga masih ada urusan sedikit di PLANT." (itu loh.. yang pas nanti si Lacus dinaikkin jabatan jadi pemimpin ZAFT. Kan itu di PLANT. Tahu gak? Harus tahu dong..? Sudah menonton GSD sampai akhirnya kan..?)

"Sa-... A-aku tidak masalah asal tidak merepotkan kalian..." Ujar Yuuki.

Setelah itu satu-persatu dari mereka pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang nanti mereka bawa pulang ke kampung halaman atau tempat tujuan mereka. Sedangkan Athrun, dia masih di kamar dan masih bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri apa dia benar-benar cantik atau tidak. Nggak-nggak, dia gak mikirin begitu. Dia lagi mikirn keadaannya Cagali sekarang kok...

Tak lama, Kira mengantarkan Lacus ke PLANT menggunakan Freedomnya (untuk keamanan dan senang-senang sih.. Tak apa kan.?). sementara Mu, dia pergi mengantarkan Riehi, Shinn, Meyrin, dan Lunamaria dengan pesawat kecil (yang tadi itu loh.. Inget gak?). kenapa terpisah? Karena memang PLANT yang dituju pun terpisah. Lacus ke PLANT Capricorn, yang lain ke PLANT Virgo.

(kenapa gak bareng aja..? Ya.. biarin aja napa sih.. Terserah yang bikin..)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UQ: ***tiba-tiba muncul*Oke Chapter pertama udah selesai. Rada OOC gak? Soal Typo akan diperbaiki nanti...

**KG: **OOC-nya gak teralu 'waw' kan? Hmm.. Kalau menurutku sih itu semua memang bukan OOC... Hanya lebih diperdalam lagi karakternya.. Soal action akan kita buat di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Jadi sabar aja ya...

**UQ: ** Dan bagaimana dua OC kita? Soal Yuuki, dia melakukan transaksi sama Yuuko Ichihara si penyihir dimensi dari XXX Holic... Dia kabur dari dimensinya dengan bayaran gak inget sama sekali bagaimana dia sampai di dunia GSD, ingatan dia tentang transaksi yang dia lakukan beserta alasannya kenapa dihapus, keberadaannya di dimensi yang lama(dunia asalnya) udah dihapuskan(gak ada Shimizu Yuukihara lagi di situ), hal-hal lain selain data dirinya dan juga ingatannya di dimensi yang lama. Tingginya 160cm, bola matanya turqoise, kulitnya putih pucat, rambutnya bergelombang sepunggung dan berwarna kuning pucat (kayak Aidou Hanabusa atau Shimizu Keiichi).

**KG: ** Kalau Riehi itu ahli mekanik. Dia sebenarnya (kalau menurutku sih) sudah ada dari awal episode GSD, hanya saja saat di situ, dia masih belum begitu dekat dengan Shinn. Dia hanya berminat pada mesin-mesin gundam. Riehi memliki rambut berwarna seperti Mayu (adik Shinn), hanya dengan warna yang lebih tua. Memiliki warna berwarna ungu seperti Stella (sebenarnya ciri-ciri ini aku buat tanpa sengaja, setelah aku lihat tokoh-tokoh GSD, ternyata aku campuran dari Mayu dan Stella). Untuk List Chara dan sebagainya akan kita buat di chapter kedepan, itu kalau udah nyampe banyak. Jadi nyantai aja...

**UQ: **Ano, soal Lunamaria-san... Gak keliatan ngebashing kan? Abisnya si KG-san ada dendam pribadi sama dia... Dan w rada gak suka aja sama sikapnya dia ke Abang Atun...==v

**KG: **Hahahaha Benar itu.. Tapi, tenang aja bagi penggemar Lunamaria, nanti dia balakan muncul lagi kok.. Hohohohohoho

**UQ: **Dan ada w yang bakal ngalangin dia untuk ngebashing... w kan pecinta damai.. Buahahaha..

**KG: **Apa coba...

**UQ: **Ayo kita tutup!

**KG: **Iya, iya.. ... ... ... Semua saran kami terima dengan senang hati...

**UQ: **Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya...

**UQ dan KG: **Sankyu dah baca... Ja Ne!


End file.
